J'suis là mais tu ne me vois pas
by LaoLuvRob
Summary: Redécouvrir une personne ... Ce lié mais pas assez pour s'avouer des choses ...
1. Prologue

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis toute nouvelle dans le domaine ...**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et bien sur les personnages appartiennent a la grande S.M !**_

_**Je dédie cette histoire a mes amis qui eux sont des garçons qui apprécient pas mal les lemon x) : Lolo, Flo', Jaz', Jeje 3  
**_

_**(Ps: Chapitre non-corrigé ! Je cherche toujours une correctrice )**_

* * *

_J'suis là mais tu ne me vois pas …_

Moi c'est Isabella mais je préfère largement Bella ! Bella Swan, 17 ans, scolarisé dans un petit lycée de Forks … Je vis avec mon père et ma mère et je suis enfant unique mais Jack, mon chien, c'est comme mon petit frère. Je suis une fille normale : des résultats moyens, j'adore la musique, et par-dessus tout mes copains !

Ce sont mes frères de cœur. Nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés en 3 ° au collège car nous étions tous dans la même classe. Je dis réellement car avant nous ne connaissions pas malgré le fait que nous étions tous dans le même collège (collège de 300 élèves …). Eux se connaissaient depuis la 6°. Avant de rentrer dans cette « bande » je ne connaissais qu'Emmett, mon grand frère de cœur ! Il pouvait être super chiant mais au fond il est adorable et sous cette carapace ce trouve Emmett tout simplement ! Bref ! Cette année aura aussi était remplie d'obstacles et d'imprévu …

Dans ce groupe je me suis liée avec Jasper car sa petite-amie et une de mes copines : Alice. J'ai rencontré Edward … Je devrais plutôt dire redécouvert … Lorsqu'il est rentré dans la salle je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui et ses yeux verts … Lui a été indifférent … On est devenu de super amis ! Lui me considère comme une super copine et on passe notre temps à se chamailler mais on se raconte tout ! A part une chose : il ne veut pas me dire de qui il est amoureux … Je sais qu'elle est belle, plus âgée que lui et que leur histoire est compliqué et qu'il est perdu mais il est sur d'une chose : il l'aime. Jouez la bonne copine et devenue normal pour moi même si j'en souffre …

J'espère qu'il pourra ouvrir les yeux, voir que je suis là et que je l'attends depuis 3 longues années …

* * *

_** Alors ? **_


	2. Chapter 1

Salut !

Merci pour les mises en alertes, les ajouts aux favoris et aux reviews !

Merci aussi a ma correctrice : loumarcise ! 3

Ps : Tous les personnages sont à S.M ! )

-Bellsssss !

-Nannn laisse-moi dormir …

**PAF ! **

-Emmettttt ! Mon lit ! Tu viens de casser mon lit ! Pas moyen dormir !

-Roooo Bells, fait pas la tête !

-Sors !

Maintenant direction douche. Sentir l'eau chaude sur mon corps, les gouttes d'eau rouler sur ma peau m'apaise et m'aide à oublier ma colère envers Emmet …

Je m'habille d'un jean slim, d'un tee-shirt blanc et rejoins Emmett, Jasper et Edward pour le petit-déjeuner …

Rien que de penser à Edward me rappelle mon rêve de cette nuit :

_-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends Isabella …_

_-J'attends que tu me dises ça depuis des années …_

_-Je t'aime Bella dit-il en me caressant tendrement la joue._

_-Je t'aime aussi Edward …_

_Nos lèvres se rejoignirent. Mes mains vinrent caresser son torse et ses abdos parfaitement dessinés. Ses mains allèrent caresser mes fesses par-dessus mon boxer noir. Nos lèvres se séparèrent. Il lécha ma mâchoire jusqu'à ma poitrine puis s'attaqua à mes deux monts. Mes mains allèrent caresser la bosse plus qu'évidente de son boxer en faisant des allez retours. Il lâcha des grognements et se mit sur le dos en lâchant ma poitrine. Je descendrais le long de son corps d'Adonis puis arrivé au niveau de sa bosse j'abaisser son boxer … Voir son membre dressé devant moi me fit encore plus mouillé ! Je n'en avais jamais vu encore … Je passais ma main sur son membre et celui-ci tressaillis ... J'allais commencer à le caresser quand... _

Emmett vins me couper dans mon élan ! GrrRrR

-Salut Jasper et Mr Chiant ! Edward est encore enfermé dans sa chambre à composer ?

-Salut Bella ! Ouais, comme d'hab' …

-Re-salut Bells !

_Pourquoi s'attache-t-il à Elle ?_

_Je suis là et j'aurais tellement à lui offrir …_

_-_Bella ? T'es là ?

-Oui pardon ! Tu disais ?

-Pas grave ! Je disais juste qu'Alice arrive bientôt ! Dans exactement …

**Ding ! **

-Maintenant !

Une tornade débarqua dans notre salon …

-Salut mon Jasper que j'aime fort ! Salut Bella et Emmett ! T'es prête Bella ?

-Relax Alice ! rigola Jasper.

Elle alla rejoindre Jasper pour un baiser langoureux. Je prends mes Ray-Ban, salue les garçons et part pour une journée avec ma folle d'Alice.

-Yeah ! cria Alice.

Je m'étale sur mon lit de tout mon long, épuisé, toujours avec mes Ray-Ban sur le nez.

-Alors ma Bella ? Bonne journée ?

J'aurais reconnu son ténor entre mille … Je lève la tête et le vois dans l'encadrement de la porte avec son sourire en coin de sadique …

-Nannnn' ! Je sens plus mes pieds ni mes bras ! Et enlève ce sourire en coin ! Tu me rappelles Dexter ! Je lui balance un oreiller en pleine face et s'en suivis d'une de nos traditionnelles bataille d'oreiller …

-Ah ma Bella ...Que ferais-je sans toi et nos fameuses batailles d'oreillers ?

-Edward … Je vous aime tellement les garçons … Grâce à vous, ma vie a pris un sens !

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-T'aurais pas fait un rêve un peu cochon cette nuit ? dit Edward avec un sourire en coin …

-Et MERDE !

-Alors ma petite Bella ? C'est qui ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Fais pas l'innocente ! Qui est le garçon qui alimente tes rêves cochons ?

-C'est un gars que tu ne connais pas ! _(N/B : Je pense que c'est celui qui le connaît le mieux... XD) _Et de toute façon je ne veux pas en parler …

-Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de sortir avec toi ?

-Il est … Hum … Indisponible car il en aime une autre …

-Quel idiot ce gars ! _(N/B : Attention Edward. Tu es en train de te traiter d'idiot là !) _ T'es là ! T'es parfaite ma Bella ! Belle, intelligente, douce et j'en passe ! _(N/B : Bah alors, pourquoi tu sors pas avec elle si elle est si parfaite, hein ?)_

-Dis pas ça … Tu le connais pas ! Je veux ne pas en parler de toute façon ! Le sujet est secret défense ! Parlons de toi ! Tu avances avec ta mystérieuse amoureuse ?

-Tu sais très bien que je veux ne pas en parler ….

-Alors ça ! T'as le droit de me cuisiner mais pas moi ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me parler Edward ? On se dit tout non ?

-Je veux pas en parler ! On a le droit à nos jardins secrets … Je vais dans ma chambre …

-Désolée Edward je voulais … **PAF ! **

_Trop tard il était de retour dans sa chambre …_

Ben j'ai plus qu'à dormir …

_-_RaAaA' putain Rose !

PAF

-Emmetttttttt ! Continue ! Plus fort s'il te plait !

PAF

-T'aime ça ma Rosiiie !

PAF

-Annnnnn' ouiiiii' ! Plus viiiiiite ! Je vais venir !

PAF

-Jouis pour moi ! J'ai besoinnnn !

PAF

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiii' Emmetttttttttt'

Bordel …

-MERDE ! Fermez-la ! Criais-je en tapant contre le mur !

Beurk !

-Franchement Emmett et Rose … Vous pourriez pas baisser un peu le son quand vous faites la chose ? T'entendre hurler le prénom de Rose ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus classe …

-Tu préférerais que je jouisse en criant ton prénom ? demande Emmett avec un sourcil relevé.

-Bellllaaaaaaaa' oh ouiiii Bellllllaaaaaaaaa ! Imita-t-il.

-C'est bon j'ai rien dit ! Arrête s'il te plait !

-Hahaha ! Alors ne te plains pas Bells ! Moi j'y vais j'ai rendez-vous pour un emploi !

-Ouais c'est ça a plus ! Bonne chance !

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé et entendis une nouvelle mélodie qui se frayer un chemin dans notre loft …


	3. Chapter 2

Salut !

Merci a vous pour les quelques reviews, mise en alertes et favories *.*

Un énorme merci a ma correctrice : Loumarcise !

Tous les perso' sont a la grande S.M ^^

Voila voila …

J'ouvre les yeux assez difficilement ce matin … Bon, une bonne tasse de café et ça ira je pense. Je vais rejoindre les garçons, mais je me stoppe dans le couloir en écoutant de quoi ils parlent :

Putain les gars arrêté ! C'est Ma vie ! Je choisi où, quand et comment je veux lui parler !

Mec ça fait plus de 5 ans que tu dis ça …

Il a raison !

Peut-être mais … les gars j'ai peur … qu'elle me rejette …

Si tu lui parles pas, tu peux pas savoir !

À moins d'être télépathe !

Encore en train de parler d'Elle …

Je continue mon chemin en exagérant mes pas pour faire remarquer ma présence et ils arrêtent de parler d'Elle.

- Salut Bells !

- Salut Bella !

- Salut Ma Bella …

- Salut les garçons … Bien dormi ?

Ils me répondent tous que oui mais Edward ne me regarde (pas)…

- Bon je vais me changer dit Edward.

- Je vais travailler ! dit Emmett tout content.

- Ahhh ! Tu l'as eu ? C'est trop bien ! Je suis fier de toi Memett !

- Mais euhhh' ! M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Bonne journée les garçons ! Je finis de me préparer et je vais bosser. Je reviens dans une semaine !

- Bells tu vas nous manquer, mais c'est pas grave on a Msn et le téléphone !

- Désolée les garçons mais où je vais pas d'internet ni de réseaux … Alors … Câlin General ! Edward tu viens ?

-Oui ma Bella !

Je suis encerclé par les bras musclés de chacun d'eux puis Emmett et Edward quittent le loft. Il ne reste que Jasper et moi. Au sujet de Edward, seul Jasper est au courant … _(N/B : Pauvre jasper... Savoir ses deux amis amoureux et rien devoir faire... )_ Il le sait depuis environ 2 ans. Jasper veut que je parle a Edward de mes sentiments, mais j'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette… Pourquoi se faire briser le cœur alors que je sais qu'il l'aime à en mourir ? Je suis sa « meilleure amie » soit disant, mais entre ami on se dit tout non ? Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? _(N/B : Peut-être parce que c'est de TOI dont il est amoureux, mmh ? ) _

Pourquoi il ne veut pas me parler d'elle… J'espère qu'un jour il le fera …

- Bella ? Je suis au courant pour votre dispute d'hier ! C'est encore à propos d'Elle non ?

- Oui … Mais c'est sa faute à lui ! Lui, veut tout savoir de moi ! Il veut savoir comment s'appelle le garçon que j'aime mais lorsque moi je lui demande il se braque direct soit disant qu'il ne veut pas en parler !

-Bella …Tu sais très bien que c'est un sujet sensible … Edward est très sensible et a peur d'être rejeté par celle qu'il aime !

Pendant que Jasper parle, je continu de préparer mes affaires : mon uniforme, mon badge et des vêtements pour une semaine.

- C'est bon Jasper … Je pars une semaine et je vais me vider la tête ! À bientôt et pas de bêtises ! Bisoux !

- Bon courage Bella ! Travaille bien et compte sur nous ! Tu connais voyons !

- C'est pour ça que je dis ça !

Je claque la porte et m'en vais direction : Afrique du Sud. J'ai commencé il y a 1 mois. Je suis dans l'armée dans la D.N.B.C : Défense Nucléaire Biologique et Chimique. On m'a appelé pour intervenir suite sur une fuite nucléaire. On m'a aussi informé de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle dans l'équipe. Une certaine Tanya Denali qui d'après les commentaires de Mike plus qu'explicite est, je cite, une sacrée bombe … (N/A : Aucun jeu de mots fait intentionnellement x)). J'ai hâte de la rencontrer _(N/B : Bah, t'es bien la seule...)_ !

12h00 : J'embarque dans l'avion.

Cette semaine, je le sens, va être assez sympa même si les garçons vont me manquer …


End file.
